Infected
by I-am-the-survivor
Summary: My continuation from my Zombieland/Hunger Games one shot. The U.S. has fallen into chaos riddled with the infected. Effie Trinket has just killed her zombified fiancee. What happens when a certain Southerner nearly hits her with his Hummer? Yeah. This summary sucks...
1. Chapter 1

**Do I have to do another intro? Hi. Read.**

_**Zombieland**_

Effie stumbles out of the building holding her now ruined heels. The smell of blood was overwhelming but the emptiness in her heart replaced that. She tossed the heels on the ground and began walking down the road.

She knew she was just begging to be taken away by a zombie. Taken from this life. Not that she cared. She just killed her fiancee with a pair of heels. She had no choice... He had bitten. She did the right thing... Right?

The sound of squealing tires snapped her out of her thoughts.

"What the hell?" A voice barked out. She spun around to see a black car merely inches from her thighs. She looked through the window and spotted a man wearing a comboy hat and tight fitting shirt in the dricmver's seat. In the passenger's a boy with sandy blonde hair wearing a stained apron.

"Sorry!" She yells back moving out of the way. The man speeds past her without looking back.

:XXX:

Haymitch drives past the woman irritated. Who in the hell just walks in the middle of the road? He looks over at the kid next to him who seemed to be staring at him as if he had grown two heads.

"What?" He asked gruffly.

"You can't leave that woman out there. She'll get killed!" The boy, says the city he's from is Chicago, exclaims.

"Don't know her. Ain't my problem." He replies looking at the road.

"Come on Tallahassee. Just give her a ride." Chicago pleads.

"Fine." He grumbles hitting the breaks. He rolls down his window and looks back at the woman. "Ya been bitten?" He yells

"Excuse me?" The woman asks. Her voice is shrill and hurts his ears.

"Ya heard me."

"Uh... no." She replies.

"Get in." He says. The woman seems frozen in place shocked by the invitation. "Come on Princess ain't got all day." This forces her into motion. She climbs into the back seat.

"Ya got a city?" Haymitch asks.

"What?" The woman asks confused.

"Well wouldn't want names in case one of us dies. Just in case someone ya know. Dies." He shrugs at the explanation. Makes sense to him.

"Hope." She answers

"Hope?"

"Yeah. Hope, Arkansas." She replies.

"Tallahassee." He says. "That's me. That's Chicago." He points at the blonde haired boy in the passenger seat who greets me with nothing but a kind smile.

This was going to prove to be an interesting trip.

**Should I continue on this one shot? I used to be able to feel a sequeal but now idk.**


	2. Chapter 2

**I beg of you to ignore the intro in the last one. I forgot to change the doc before I submitted it XD Oops. Well here is chapter two for y'all! Enjoy!**

**_Chapter 2_**

_Effie's POV_

_I curl my legs to my side sighing. I can't believe he's late. It was our anniversary and he was late. My Alexander McQueen heels sat on the carpet. He may have gotten them as a joke saying that I loved impractical things but the heels were my prized possession. Six inch black stilettos that shone like glass. I smooth my dress out for what seems to be the hundredth time._

_Finally I here the lock click and I pick up my heels turning to face the door._

_"You're late." The words slip from my lips before I see the state he is in. His jacket is tattered with both sleeves ripped off. He is walking with a slight limp. "Oh my god Seneca!" I spring off the couch and run over to him. I take his hands in mine searching for any possible damage done to him._

_"I was attacked in the alleyway. These three men they tried to bite me Eff. I only managed to get away. I am so sorry I am late." He said cupping my cheek._

_"That doesn't matter. Are you alright?" I ask concerned. He laughs and nods filling me with relief._

_"Good. Let's go eat shall we?" I pull away only for him to grab my wrist and pull me back. "Seneca the food will get cold."_

_"It'll only take five minutes." He laughs pressing his lips to mine softly. Just as I begin to kiss him back he shoves me away roughly knocking me into the table sending pictures clattering to the floor. _

_I look up to ask his what that was for but the person I see I do not recognize. Seneca glares at my with an animalistic look in his eyes. He bares his teeth letting out a growl before charging. I quickly move out of the way with a screech. _

_"Seneca what has gotten into you?" I yell but he only lets out another growl charging once again. His arm catches my waist knocking me to the floor with him on top. Glass from the broken picture dig painfully into my arms and back sprouting blood to the surface of my once perfect skin._

_I look into his eyes frightened and frozen. Whoever is there is no longer Seneca. He is a monster. I bring my foot as reasonably close to my hands as possible and pull off my heel. He lunges to bite and upon instinct I shove the heel between us stabbing him in the heart._

_Our eyes meet once more and I can see the utter heartbreak and betrayal in them. _

_"No!" I scream as crimson liquid spills onto my hands. _

"Princess." He whispers.

_"Seneca, no." I sob_

"Princess wake up." Wait wake up?

My eyes snap open my forehead chilled from the cool window I am leaning on. I glance around quickly only to remember that it wasn't just a dream. I killed my fiancee.

"Easy." A voice, Tallahassee I think, says. "Chicago is still sleeping and you started screaming in your sleep."

"Sorry." I whisper.

"Seneca huh? Weird name." He says.

"So is Tallahassee." I retaliate.

"Told ya Sweetheart it ain't my name. It's where I'm headed." He said.

"Why Tallahassee?" I ask

"Why Hope?" He shoots back.

J

"I asked first."

"It's my car." Ugh. He wins.

"It was my home when I was little. Always will be home."

"Ain't nothing there now. It's deserted." He mutters looking straight ahead. How insensitive.

"Figures." I left out a breathy sigh holding back the sobs aching to be set free.

A long silence falls between us so the only thing we hear is Chicago's soft snores and the car rolling down the road.

"What are they? Those monsters?" I ask out of pure curiosity.

"Ya don't get out much do ya?" He asked meeting my eyes through his rear view mirror.

"Not really." I say quietly.

"Zombies." He finally answers. "They like to feast on humans. Eat your brains. If they bite ya. You're a goner."

"Did you... lose someone too?" I ask before I can stop myself. What terrible manners. I barely know this man and now I am asking about his past. Stupid.

"Yeah. A dog. Cutest little dog ya ever seen." He says solemnly. A dog? His lip twitches reminding me of a small child who had just lost their pet.

"You must have been really close."

"We were. I took him everywhere." Now that strikes me a little odd. A man as burly as him with a cute little dog prancing by his side. I had to bite my lip to keep from laughing at the thought.

"Get some sleep. The sun is beginning to rise and you'll need your strength." He says softly. I nod lying back against the window. Slowly my eyes shut and I drift off into a fitful sleep.


	3. Chapter 3

***Peeks out* Heyyyy long time no see! So sorry I have been doing school work and such! But I get out next Thursday!**

**_Chapter 3_  
**

_Effie's POV_

I wake with a start when the car jolts to a stop.

"Wake up Ladies. We're here." I rub my eyes tiredly seeing what appears to be a convenient store through the window. The neon lights flicker in the afternoon lit sunlight. I step out of the car stretching my muscles with a loud pop. The stench of rotten corpses hits me so bad my eyes begins to water.

"Don't cry for them. It's too late." Chicago says from behind me. He places a long revolver in my hands. I look down at the contraption with wide eyes.

"What am I supposed to do with this?" My voice is panicked and deep still ridden with sleep.

"Aim and shoot. Ain't that hard Sweetheart." He drawls pulling a baseball bat out of the trunk. "Holds ten bullets. Let's pray you don't miss that many times."

"You don't mean we're going in there?" I excalim in disbelief my heart pounding.

"If you got a problem with it Princess you can go back to hitch hiking." The threat catches me off guard as a stare at him in disbelief and anger. "That's what I thought." He states strapping a banjo over his shoulders. As we walk towards the entrance I cast a fearful look at Chicago. He simply offers me an apologetic smile and keeps walking.

"Time to nut up or shut up." Tallahassee states stepping into the building. The tiles are cold on my bare feet and if it's possible the stench seems to be worse in here than outside.

The silence is broken by the sound of Tallahassee strumming a tune on his banjo. My heart pounds as my mind races. This is going to be my death. This psychopath is going to get us all killed.

A loud growl interrupts my thoughts as a zombie comes rushing at us. Tallahassee charges forwards beating the beast in the head with the once so precious instrument.

That's it. I've had enough. I'll just hitchhike.

My feet carry me as fast as possible to the other side of the store. I can beat the loud thud of the baseball bat against a monster's skull. I look back only to run flat into something large and bloody.

I raise my eyes in fear of what might meet me. A large zombified man hangs over me. I scoot back as fast as possible my back hitting a shelf.

I pick up the gun firing wildly. Most of the shots miss but I manage to piss him off by shooting him in the arm. The man lets out a deafening roar drowning out my scream of terror. I shut my eyes tightly ready to meet my death. It scares me to realize I am not ready for the black nothingness. I want to live.

But the pain never comes.

I open my eyes hesitantly meeting the sight of a bloodied Tallahassee holding a large pair of headge clippers. I daringly allow my eyes to travel down to see the disembodied head lying at my feet.

The deafening silence is broken as Tallahassee drops the hedge clippers with a loud clang.

"Did he get ya?" He asks holding out a hand.

My eyes water as I launch myself into his arms sobbing. He awkwardly pats my back as I calm myself. When my cries settle I pull away blushing furiously. He reaches down cupping my face in his hand wiping away the splattered blood on my cheek.

Of course it only smeared but it was a calming gesture nonetheless.

A clearing of a throat separates us instantly.

"No Twinkies." Chicago says

"Dammit!" Tallahassee cries kicking the hedge clippers across the store.

"Wait. A Twinkie?!" I yell outraged "You almost risked my life for a pastry?!"

Both of them stare right past me filling me with even more anger. It isn't until I turn that I realize how dire the situation is.

A girl, couldn't be older than 17, stands in front of us. Her grey eyes watering from tears. Her brown hair is in a messy braid slung over her right shoulder.

"Come quick."


	4. Chapter 4

**Yayyyyy I finally updated!**

I bolt after the girl a thousand thoughts swirling through my head. I hear the sound of sneakers behind me indicating Chicago was hot on my heels.

Why am I doing this? This girl could possibly get us killed but I couldn't help but feel the need to help her. Another living human being. I shake my head as we run into the storage room. Chicago arrived slower than I expected him to and Tallahassee simply trailed in as if he couldn't give a fuck.

The sight before my eyes made forced a gasp from my throat. A small girl, couldn't even be in her teens yet, was sat upon the counter clutching her arm. Blood oozed from the bite wound making whatever words that were going to come out stick in my throat. As I met her wide frightened blue eyes I felt as if I would pass out. I felt a hand grab my upper arm and drag me closer to the door, ready to make an escape.

"Please. You have to help her." The brunette chokes out. Something is odd about the tremble in her voice but I can't place it.

"No can do Sweetheart." A southern voice drawls. Surprisingly he's the one gripping my arm and not Chicago who looks as pale as Snow White. "She's zombie chow now."

"Tallahassee!" I shout as a whimper comes from the young blonde's lips.

"The only way now is to put her outta her mercy." He states.

"You can't mean."

"Shoot her." Tallahassee cuts off Chicago eyes flashing to the brunette.

"I can't she's my sister!" She shouts horrified. I can see the similarities now though there are few. Their chins and the shape of their noses but that's where they end.

"Go on Chicago." My eyes flash to the sandy haired boy by my side. His blue eyes flash with disbelief. He holds the gun up pointing it towards her head.

I duck my head turning away from the scene. I couldn't watch a small child get killed.

"Fucking hell. Let me do it." Tallahassee grabs the barrel of the gun from his hands. He points it at the child forcing a cry from my throat.

"Kat you promised you'd do it." The girl sobs. The brunette holds out a hand for the gun. I swear to god this constant gun passing is going to give me a heart attack.

"Suit yourself." Tallahassee hands her the gun as Chicago places a hand on my shoulder. She aims the gun cocking it as I hold my breath. I shut my eyes waiting for the gunshot but it never comes.

I open my eyes once again my blue orbs flying open as I find the barrel pointed straight for my head.

"Put your gun down." Kat says in a steel cold voice. "Little Duck get their keys." I watch as the pale girl snatches the keys off Tallahassee's belt loop.

We are left dumbstruck and weaponless as the girls walk out.


	5. Chapter 5

***Rises from dead* Hi! I just recently got inspired to continue this fic so... Tada. It only took a year. Literally.**

Little did I know when Tallahassee gets angry it can be quite… Explosive…

I watch as the man who looked completely calm five minutes ago was now beating in the windows of a minivan with a pipe.

"Language!" I scold as he begins slurring cuss words left and right. Peeta places his hand on my arm as if to tell me to let it be but Haymitch has already thrown the pipe to the side. He hops off the top of the car meeting my eyes with a deadly stare.

"What did you say?"

"You need to watch your language." I say defiantly. Haymitch acts tough but there are moments when I'm not one hundred percent sure it's all the way through. Especially when he saved my life.

"Here's a deal for you, Sweetheart. You stop bitching and I'll do whatever I want." He scoffs continuing to walk.

"The only one bitching right now is you!" The words spill out of my lips before I can do anything to stop them. He turns back to me walking back slowly until we are face to face once again.

"Guys! Over here!" Chicago's voice pulls us from our little spat long enough for us both to cool down. Well, at least enough for us not to wish to kill each other.

We run over to find Chicago leaning against a clean yellow hummer with a bright smile spread across his face. His blue eyes shine bright with the excitement of his find. Tallahassee creeps slowly to inspect the car first. I take it as a clear sign when he begins to laugh. I step over to the passenger side but not without giving Chicago a pat on the back first.

"Hey Princess." I look up to scold him for the inappropriate nickname but the sight before me stops any words. Tallahassee is holding a corpses severed hand holding up the middle finger to flip me off. The smirk on his face gives him away.

"Classy."

"Whoa." I advert my eyes to the back seat where Chicago has unzipped a duffle bag which seems to be absolutely overloaded with any sort of gun that existed.

"Thank god for rednecks!" Tallahassee cries out.

"Go ahead." Chicago lightly grants. As if he needed permission. Tallahassee already had a gun in his hand and was climbing out of the back seat. As he celebrated his supposed victory by wasting ammo shooting it into the air I look back at Chicago.

"Why do you encourage him?" I look at him eyebrows furrowed with curiosity at the boy who didn't appear to even be older than 18.

"Well for starters it makes him happy and he doesn't kick my ass."

"I'm not afraid of him."

"Of course not." He laughs lightly as Tallahassee climbs back into the car.

"Let's go."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

We have only been driving for a bit before conversation was sparked up.

"So why are we following these girls? Why don't you just go home?" Chicago times in at one point.

"I don't have one." Tallahassee speaks lightly with a frown. "My home was a... dog named Bessy…" My eyebrows furrow in slight confusion before accepting the story. "But then the zombies took her from me."

"What about you Hope?" I look at the floor of the car allowing myself to think. WHat was my home?

"My home was my fiancee. Waking up with someone I loved every morning and knowing I would be with them for the rest of my life…" I look out the window wishing for memories long snatched away. "That was before… Now? Now I don't know."

"I'm sorry…" Chicago leans forward placing his hand on my shoulder in a comforting gesture. "Tallahassee, after all of this is over, what are you going to do?"

"Well just gonna go where the wind takes me. One day I'll be skinny dipping in Yellowstone River, the next I'll be swinging from the chandelier of the Playboy mansion. Right now? I'm hunting for a Twinkie in a nice Hummer, with a huge load of guns, a stuck up priss, and a kid. Gotta enjoy the little things."

I stare at the man in a mixture of shock and amusement. One moment he's slinging curses and picking fights and the next he sounds as if he had discovered the secret to life. Enjoy the little things… In the mirror I spy Peeta scratching the same phrase that had shocked me speechless onto a small notepad.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"There they are." He slows the car stepping out. He tosses me a gun ordering Chicago to stay inside. "Drive up when I give the signal. You're with me." He nods in my direction signalling to follow him.

The car doesn't appear to have anything wrong with it aside from the smoking coming from the hood. The three painted in white across the side of the car now read "H3LP" instead. A plaid shirt hung from the hood of the car which had appeared to already have been popped up and inspected. It appears the girls had robbed us just in our opportune time. Any farther and we would have not only had broken down but missed out on the hummer filled with more weapons.

"Wherever they are, they took the guns with them." I announce after a thorough inspection of the backseat and trunk. Even the pistol I had found in the glove compartment one night was missing.

Tallahassee cups his hands together blowing into them lightly. The sound that comes out is not at all what I had expected. It sounded like some kind of bird call but deeper than that. He waves Chicago on telling him to move forwards.

The car rolled forwards slowly skidding over the dry road.

"Maybe they abandoned it. Maybe they found a hitch back to town." Something in his voice seemed off. As if he was hiding something. It didn't take Tallahassee long to figure it out before I did.

"She's in the backseat isn't she?"

"Yup!" The blonde with two pigtail braids pops her head over the seat pointing the gun at Chicago's head. I climb into the back seat with a frown.

"I can't believe you got held hostage by a ten year old."

"I'm twelve." The girl corrects.

"Yeah? Well I'd be willing to bet you won't even use that thing and I-" The girl cuts him off firing the gun into the roof of the car. "Don't kill me with my own gun!" Tallahassee pleads. While we were still being held hostage I couldn't help a giggle from escaping my lips at his pure panic.

"Honk the horn." The girl commands. Without protest Chicago hits the horn of the car.

The girl with the single brown braid steps out from behind the stack of hay with a smug smirk on her face.

"Get in the back. I'm driving."


End file.
